


Rainy

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Peter Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Rainy days are the worst.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> I can so empathize with Stiles in this story.

A soft moan escaped Stiles as soon as he woke and tried to move. 

It wasn't a moan of pleasure but one of pain. His bones ached something awful.

His gaze flickered towards the window. The curtains were already open and when Stiles patted the mattress beside him it was already cooling down.

»Peter?« he croaked out knowing his mate would hear him regardless.

It took barely thirty seconds and Stiles could hear Peter's bare feet pad against the hardwood floor.

»Morning, darling,« Peter said gently and held out a steaming mug full of an awful smelling concoction.

Stiles pouted and received a kiss for his trouble before Peter urged the cup into his hands.

»Drink it while it's still hot. You know it'll taste even worse after it cooled down,« he admonished.

Stiles crinkled his nose but obeyed.

»I know, darling … believe me. If something else would work with your aching bones I would obtain it for you … but there isn't anything else as far as we know,« he said and gently carded his fingers through Stiles' chestnut locks.

Stiles grumbled under his breath when he pulled the mug away from his lips.

»I hate rainy days,« he huffed.

Peter put the mug onto the nightstand and crawled into bed next to his mate. He pulled him against his side and put his hand against the small of his back. Slowly he started to leech his pain and pressed a warm kiss against Stiles' temple.

»I know … me too. I hate seeing you in such pain. But it is the price you pay for staying human while fighting with wolves.«

This was an ongoing argument between them. Had been for several years now.

Stiles had broken so many bones over the years they ached at the slightest change in weather. He was constantly in pain but rainy days were the worst.

Over the last couple of months, Stiles had started to question if his staying human was worth the pain. He didn't get younger and he wasn't as agile anymore as he had been at sixteen. He was only twenty-nine but he felt like he was thirty or more years older than that. The constant pain leeched his energy and he was even more depressed now than he had been after his mother's death or the Nogitsune.

He knew taking the bite would cure him. But more importantly, it would make him able to really bond with Peter. The bond they now had was mostly sustained by belief and Stiles' magic. Magic that was going more wonky and useless every day. Making him useless in a fight.

Stiles sighed softly. He buried his face against Peter's chest and breathed him in, took him in with all his human senses.

Peter's hand gently rubbed his back in slow circles.

Stiles melted against him and finally made a decision. One his heart had already made thirteen years ago. He licked his lips and rose a bit. His back protested but Stiles did not care. He looked Peter dead in the eyes and whispered »Bite me«.

Peter did not ask if he was sure. Instead, he cupped Stiles' cheek and kissed him softly before he shifted. A moment later his fangs found their home in Stiles' wrist. 

A pained moan escaped Stiles' lips but Peter was already leeching away the pain before it was fully formed.

Peter curled around Stiles and pressed a bloody kiss against his cheek.

»Thank you, sweetheart«, he whispered. 

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

He could already feel the beginning of the change.

Peter watched him with a smile. Finally, things would be better for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
